


Fidem

by Karuby



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergent, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuby/pseuds/Karuby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briefly, a woman is send in Thedas by a weird looking old woman. She will try to understand what happened and why and find a way back home. - a.k.a - I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving in Redcliffe

_(in a room, at Gull and Lantern, in Redcliffe village)_

Suddenly the door opens and a man, with a distressed look on his face, enters, throws a book off a fur covered couch and gently helps a young man sit on it. A woman closes the door behind them and follows behind, rubbing her hands together in anxiety.

“Fiona, you said that mixture will help. Explain then why this is the third time it happens this week?”

“It does help. It’s an old dalish tincture that should slow down the spreading… ”

“Father, I’m better now. There is no need…”

The plead of the young man fails to calm his father who fumbles his fingers searching through a set of vials in a cabinet. He uncorks one of the vials, lift it to his nose and then turns to the woman.

“Leave us, Fiona. I will send for you if you’re needed.”

The woman takes a bow and leaves the room.

“I’m sorry for taking you away from the negotiation, father.” The young man says.

“Don’t trouble yourself, son. Are you sure you’re feeling better?”

“Yes. A passing fit, that is all.”

“You’re paler.”

“Not more than usual, father.” The young man smiles weakly and places a hand on his father arm.

“Drink this. It will help.”

The young man obeys his father and takes the tincture in one gulp. His hand is still on his father arm when he asks in a concerned, caring voice:

“Father, what was that all about? What are your true intentions?”

“Everything is proceeding the way I planned, Felix.”

“What do you mean?”

“The survivor from the Breach came to us. I will not fail him, I… I can not.” he wipes a sweat off his forehead.

“Father, you know I love and respect you. But this is madness. You must abandon whatever you think you’re doing for those people.”

The man moves away from his son grasp, turns his back and approaches a table. His eyes catch sight of an amulet inside a small chest.

“No… I will… I will fix everything, Felix. You will see.”

His fingers reach for the amulet, a bit trembling and as soon as he touches it the air heats around it and then explodes and a black cloud engulfs the room. The blast sends him in the air and his body collides with Felix’s.

The black clouds slowly dissipates and Felix rises from the bed and draws his sword.

“Stay back, father!” he yells.

They first hear a woman’s voice and then they see something moving in the mist.

“What happened? Where am I?” she says and with her hands stretched she reaches through the mist in front of her.

Felix approaches the scared woman. Her wide opened eyes, searching her surroundings find his and for a brief moment his heart seems to skip a beat. He lowers his sword and gazes at her. He can see she’s confused and afraid, more afraid than they are and a sudden wish to offer comfort and reassurance wipes away any precautions he should have had.

“You’re in Redcliffe, at Gull and Lantern. I’m Felix. This is my father, Gereon Alexius. May I know your name, my lady?”

“Redcliffe… What? Where is the old woman? Where is the shop?”

“I…” Felix doesn’t finish his words when the young woman goes pass him, opens the door and rushes through it.

“Wait…” he bursts out but she’s outside the room already.

She heads down the hall, touching the walls, looking everywhere and trying to make sense of what happened. Her legs are trembling while she descends the stairs of the inn and she feels blood rushing from her heart, cold sweat down her neck. A man passes to her right and says something she didn’t understand.

“Excuse me, can you help me? Can you lend me a phone? I left my purse on…”

The man looks confused and start speaking a language she doesn’t understand.

“Do you speak English?”

She begins to panic. She chooses hand gesture to get her meaning but the man in front of her tries to calm her instead. This only annoys her more.

“Um… pero espanol? Hablas espanol? French then? Parlez vous francais? S’il vous plait, aidez moi. I just need to make a phone call…”

Felix catches with her and hears her speaking orlesian and antivan.

“You’re safe. Come. He only speaks tevene. He’s one of my father’s squires.”

_Tevene. Alexius. Felix. Redcliffe. It all makes some sense now. Things from a game world and this men enacting the story and characters perhaps? But that doesn’t explain how I ended up here… just like that. Did I lose conscience? I was in that odd little shop, the woman asked if I want to put on the necklace and…_

 

_(before)_

_Medif odutissiciv – what a tongue twister of a name for a retro boutique. I was so intrigued to see what’s inside. I’ve been dreaming about this two words that make no sense, for so long. I must have read them somewhere but on the internet there was only one reference to it. And it was on a forum about haunted places which makes it cool. But I didn’t plan to come here, that’s the surprise. We stopped on our trip because our car broke and we needed help. Margaret and Aaron went looking for a mechanic or someone who could help. The service company apologized but in the end refused to send a team in the middle of nowhere._

_So I ended up wandering through the little village and I saw this shop and when I read the name I gasped and giggled. Too bad Maggie and Aaron were not with me. They know about my weird dreams and would have been rolling on the floor laughing at me for finding this particular shop in this small abandoned looking village. Aaron will say: “Spooookyy” but Maggie will just make fun of it all. I wanted to wait for them to go inside but my curiosity asked to be sated._

_There was dust on the handle but the shop looked opened. I thought for a moment I was trespassing. But the sound of the bell on top of the door made me think otherwise. My internal gasps continued when I entered the cramped, gloomy place. Aaron would love these – stone sculptures of three headed creatures with open mouths and spiky teeth, other horrendous looking creatures carved in stone, books written in a strange hieroglyphic dialect, old, yellowed parchments and old paintings with… cobwebs? Yak. I guess they don’t have many visitors._

_I look for the shop keeper and I almost jump from the startle when I see her behind a desk, looking… no, staring at me and holding a candle in her hand. No electricity? She has such big eyes and the light of the candle only makes them bigger. The bright colors in the scarf covering her head makes me think she’s a gypsy. I greet her but she only nods. She looks really old. Poor old woman. I guess she’s the owner but is as shocked as me to see someone visiting. I will buy something, I say to myself. I compliment her unique way of displaying the merchandise… even hanging it from the ceiling. And the back walls look like stone. Cool effect. The chill inside certainly makes me thing I’m in a cave. But the fact that is so cramped makes me feel trapped. Damn! I accidentally tore my dress a bit while passing near what I suspect is a chest and is full of vials and small pouches filled with something. I take one and it smells like cinnamon. The curious thing is I haven’t seen any price on any of the things I looked at. I randomly took some gloves from a table and I ask her how much but she just shakes her head. Okaaaay… I guess they are not for sale? I ask her what is she selling then and she doesn’t respond. This is getting weird and I turn to leave when something falls in front of me. I look down and see a wooden framed painting. I must have hooked on it with my bag. I apologize and when I put it back on the shelf I take a look at it and my eyes stare at the image I see. A woman, dressed in an elegant crimson dress, and her face… we could be sisters, she looks so much like me. Wow. I reach for my phone to take a picture when I flinch, feeling a hand on my arm._

_“I just want to take a picture, if it’s alright with you?”_

_She points to the necklace the woman in the picture is wearing._

_“Oh, yes, it’s pretty.”_

_And then she points to a jewel box on a shelf near. Opens it and I see the dusty, not so glimmering version of the necklace from the painting. Is it a replica or the real thing? It’s cool whatever the case._

_I try to tell her there is no need to take it from the box but she does it anyway and places it in front of me._

_“You want me to try it on? I… oh… ok, I guess. Would you take a picture with me with the necklace on and holding the painting?” Maggie and Aaron wouldn’t believe me otherwise._

_She gestures me to turn and I bend my knees to get to her level. She places the necklace on my neck and the moment the stone touches my skin I feel a burning sensation. I touch it and my head begins to spin. I turn to look at the old woman and my vision starts to blur. I drop my bag on the floor and I panic because my body feels stiff. The last thing I hear before everything goes dark is a voice, the old woman’s voice I guess, saying:_

_“Abelas. Isalan na.”_

_(after)_

_I no longer hear what the man is telling me. I must get outside and figure it out where I am._

*

How similar to a trapped bird she looks right now, fidgeting her arms, looking left and right, struggling to escape. Felix gently grabs her hand trying to calm her and this brief touch makes his heart flutter. Unintentionally he breathes in deeply the scent of her perfume carried by her loose hair which almost touched his face when she turned her head to look the other way for a passage out. Watching her, he feels a sudden hunger for life he thought lost. He can only follow her as she descends the last stair steps and lands in the middle of the crowded tavern. He watches as the tavern becomes quiet when she makes her way through the men, excusing herself. He sees them staring at her, moving away from her path, whispering behind.

Felix follows her outside the main door unaware of the disapproving looks the crowd throw his way. There she is - stopped in the middle of the square, frozen like the statue in front of her. He comes at her side and looks at her face. You don’t have to be a mind reader to tell she is in shock. The crowd gathering around her isn’t helping either. It’s only natural to stare seeing her unusual clothes. These people have never seen a lady dressed so… intriguing Felix thinks. He can’t help stealing a furtive glance up and down her. She’s wearing black boots, so manly and in contrast with her floral dress. And on top a leather jacket with a narrow red strip the length of her arm.

“Let’s go inside.” Felix places a hand on her back.

She turns and looks at him. Her eyes are watery and her voice trembles when she says:

“Please… tell me I’m not crazy.”

“I… don’t think so?” what an idiotic answer he thinks the second words fly out “I meant no more than any regular person around here I’m sure.” He clears his throat. “Myself included.”

_He tries to soothe my obvious anxiety. How cute is that. His smile offers some comfort but I’m definitely going crazy. Weird looking people with big eyes and big, pointy ears? Elves? An entire village with people of all ages dressed so… not normal? And there it is, to my right, on the sky… a big-ass moon… Dragon age… Insane._

Felix hears his father voice behind him and turns around. Alexius is rushing towards them and two men are closely following him.

“Felix, stay away from that woman!”

“Father, don’t!”

The men come and seize the woman and drag her away. Felix tries to stop them seeing how they roughly handle her and she struggles and yells at them. But in vain. They gag her and push her towards the castle. He sees the herald arguing with his father and he comes closer.

“That is none of your concern.” He hears his father replying angrily. “The inquisition has no authority on Redcliffe.”

“Nor do you, as a matter of fact.” He hears the herald rising her voice. “Or did you become regent of Redcliffe when I wasn’t looking?”

“The proper term will be usurper.” a dwarf that accompanies the herald says in a lower voice.

Felix intervenes:

“You must release her, father. She is of no danger to anyone.”

“That remains to be seen… Come, Felix. Agents of the Inquisition, Herald, we will continue our negotiations another time.”

*

(inside Redcliffe castle)

_There is no point in yelling. Besides, I’m too exhausted from screaming internally. If it’s a hallucination, it feels real. The bruises feel real, the surroundings feel real. So this world is real… as real as my senses tell me to be. I’m in Redcliffe, held by Alexius._

She tries to remember everything she can about the game and in particular this part of the story. If her intuition is correct, she was taken to one of the upstairs dormitories and not to the dungeons thanks to Felix pleading with his father. This gave her the chance to compose herself and analyze the situation. If something, someone got her here, in this world, there will be some way to get her back also.

Someone knocks on the door.

He slowly opens the door after hearing her voice, not knowing how she will react seeing him after all that happened. Her calm demeanor eases his worries. She doesn’t avoid his gaze either.

“Ashamed, I must apologize for my father’s behavior.”

She slightly shakes her head but doesn’t answer back so he continues.

“I know you must be confused. I share your confusion and so does my father. If you allow my speculation on the subject of what happened in that room, I believe my father accidentally activated a magic that warped time and brought you here unwillingly.”

She shakes her head.

“It wasn’t your father. It was an old… elf woman.”

“Um… you don’t mean the Grand Enchanter, do you?”

“Well, she isn’t that old, is she?” he sees her smiling and he smiles back. “No, the old elf woman I’m talking about is not Fiona.”

He is surprised to see she knows the name and address it so informally. He tries to remember if the name slipped somehow in their conversation and he can’t recall it has.

She begins to recount what happened in the old boutique and about the necklace she putted on.

_I can’t believe I’m sharing with him the truth, just like that, all that happened. Somehow, he inspires me trust and I felt safe telling him everything, even my shock of finding myself in this place._

Felix takes a sit next to her, on the bed. His hands held together, his back bent a bit, he turns to his right to see her and watches her with a stern look. When she finishes, he asks confused:

“So… you never traveled to this part of Thedas before and only read about it in a story book about this particular Age? Where is your home exactly?”

_He will not believe me._

“Not on Thedas.”

He mumbles “I… don’t…”

“Please, believe me. I know how all this must sound. Crazy. But it’s the truth. I promise. It doesn’t make any sense for me either and I… I think… probably I’m going completely insane…”

“I believe you.” his voice is firm and calm.

_Oh, please don’t say that and look at me like a kid who sees candy. It’s like saying: You’re crazy but you’re also cute so I’ll ignore the crazy part._

“You really do?”

“Yes.”

“And I didn’t even tell you the weird part.”

“The WEIRD part? Oh, oh… let’s hear it. I’m ready, my lady.”

_Now he flirts and teases me? I can’t help but smile back at him._

“Yes. Listen. Carefully.”

“Always.”

_How to put it so he understands and not label me a lunatic? There is no simple way of saying it._

“I know what will happen. Everything.”

“Here? With you, you mean?”

“I have seen… read the future. I mean where I come from I read about the events that happened before and after the Breach in Thedas.”

“What do you mean?”

_He is still smiling. He doesn’t believe my story._

“I know your father’s plans for once, I know about the Venatori and the master they serve.”

His smile fades from his face.

_I tell him everything. He asks me questions I know the answers, partially at least, and also questions I do not know the answers to and I try to explain there are many details that I forgot and even details I couldn’t know. I go further with my tale and share with him what I know about Corypheus’s plans. He listens and I realize and tell him I will have to put it all down on paper. He couldn’t possibly remember all the details and I will also might omit some. I will add to them as soon as I remember it._

“I don’t expect you to trust in everything I say but you will have the proof of my words soon, you’ll see. I will tell you everything but before I continue, please, can you promise me something?”

“Yes?”

“I need to get back to my world. I don’t even know if it’s possible but I need your help to find out. Please Felix, promise me you will help me find out a way… a way for me to get back home.”

He smiles when he hears her saying his name.

“You have my word.” He places his hand on hers. “you didn’t tell me your name…”

“It’s Fae.”

He smiles.

“A pleasure to have met you, Fae. I promise I’ll do whatever is in my power to help you. As for the proofs of your words, I believe you already. They will only confirm what I already know.”

“I don’t know what to say... Thank you.”

“I need to go now but I will not be gone for long. I promised to be somewhere and they are waiting for me.”

_He means his meeting in the Chantry, with Dorian and the Inquisitor. I nod and he gets up, takes a bow (how cute!) and leaves the room._


	2. Dinner

Felix decides to share with the Inquisition the things he already knows and adds only Corypheus name to the story at which the dwarf accompanying the Herald interrupts and says:

“Impossible.”

“Familiar with the name, Varric?”

“An old acquaintance. One who is supposed to be pretty dead. So, unless your Venatori leader is a walking corpse, I doubt your information comes from a reliable source.”

“She seems reliable and I believe she will be able to provide you with an explanation but right now I can tell you one thing, and that is certain: whatever my father has done for him, he’s done it to get to you.”

“Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?”

“They’re obsessed with you. I am not sure why but there is someone whom you should meet and might have the answer for your question.”

“You can close the rifts. Maybe there’s a connection? Or they see you as a threat?”

“I believe it’s more than that, Dorian. I wanted to believe otherwise, but if what Fae says is true the Venatori and their leader are behind those rifts and the Breach in the sky.”

“Who is this woman that provided you with such information?” an elf mage asks.

“It’s the woman you saw in the market, taken by my father’s men. Who she is.... is complicated. I’ll try to arrange a meeting with her but it will not be easy.”

“Suggestions?” asks the herald.

“You can wait until you speak with this Fae but right now you know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch.

Oh, and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed.”

“There are worse things than dying, Dorian.”

Dorian smirks at Felix’s reply and leaves the Chantry.

“I will need to go also but wait words from me before seeing father again. Good luck to you.”

She is waiting at the castle and Felix fears that his father might have decided to broke the promise and went to her to finish what he wanted in the first place - interrogate her, find out how she got there, who she is and what are her intentions. He will not allow that to happen. If what Fae told him is true, she is in danger from his father. The information she knows can be easily extracted from her. He dreads the visions of her being tortured to confess so he quickens his pace. On his way to the castle he thinks of a way to get her out and place her under the Inquisition protection.

*

_Right now, Felix must have met with Dorian and the others and is warning them about Alexius and what he plans to do. I hope he doesn’t share details about my knowledge of what happened. I probably should have warned him not to. The less people know about it, the better. I will be in danger if they know how much I know. I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t. Why am I here? My mother would have said to me that everything happens for a reason. You just have to be patient to find out what it is._

Fae lies on the bed, looking at the ceiling, fighting back some tears.

Do you believe is fate that guides our steps in life and sends us warnings and signs whenever we stray too far away from the path we should be on? Or is it just chance?

She believed is more than chance but that was before her mother’s death.

Her parents baptized her in the church where many generations in her family, before hers, became Christians. They gave her the name Faith so, in a way, she was bound to a belief in something greater. Is it strange that she loathed the name when she was young? Whenever she got the chance, she lied about her name and picked others. The problem with a lie is that you need a good memory to keep track; so when she was called by her new name it often happened that she did not respond.

Tangled in her little lies so often, she grew tired of it eventually and made peace with Faith.

She asked her mother one day why did she choose the name and she found nothing spectacular about the choice. The morning her mother went for the echography where they told her she was about to have a baby girl was the morning she heard a beautiful voice singing the name Fae in a dream she had. She took it as a sign and her parents suggested Faith sounds better.

She shared her mothers belief in signs. As much as she hates to admit it, now she sees how much like her mother she is. When the others were pointing out the obvious similarities, she rolled her eyes and, perhaps on purpose, decided to do the opposite only to vex her and stay as far away as possible from any similarities with her.

How soon regrets come to haunt you for unspoken words, ungiven hugs, unshared feelings. Her mom accident was so random, so stupid, her death so sudden. Like in a storm, the lightning stroke first and the thunder came later. And when it came, the realization of her mother’s passing shattered her heart and faith. But that was a long time ago. And all that remains of her mother now are memories. But somehow those memories give her comfort to carry on, walk the path before her and be fearless. She will find her way back home.

*

_Felix is late. How much time has it passed? One hour, two? It feels more than that._

From the window she can see the sun is setting. The crenels are lighten by the last rays. She is thinking this is the castle where abomination run loose years ago when Connor was possessed. A chill goes down her spine. How easy can one be possessed? She remembers that mages are in risk of possession for their mind is awake in the Fade. She should be safe then.

_I don’t think I’m ready to see demons, abominations, darkspawns, even mages doing magic… This room feels peaceful while the world outside is full of dangers. I feel like Rapunzel in her tower and my inner voice is the witch. The difference is that I actually prefer to stay safe. But that will be very unlikely. Grow some balls, Fae, and face your fears._

Someone knocks on the door.

“Come in.”

The door opens and is not Felix but a men dressed in a vibrant orange tunic.

“Miss Fae, Master invites you to dine with him this evening. If you accept his invitation, it will be my pleasure to accompany you to the dining room.”

“Your Master… Alexius?”

“Yes, Magister Gereon Alexius.”

_He knows my name. So Alexius talked with Felix._

“Will your master’s son, Felix, join us at dinner?”

“Master Felix isn’t feeling well this evening. He retired to his room.”

_So a demand masked behind an invitation. I don’t think I have a choice but accept. I know one thing though: he wouldn’t hurt his son. He’s probably detaining him against his will, in his chamber. And he wants to interrogate me but he chose a “polite” way to do it. Very well._

“Please lead the way.”

The man bows and she follows him to the main floor, passing through narrow halls and empty chambers, down the stone stairs and pass closed doors. She wonders where Felix’s chamber is. Certainly not near. Everywhere she looks is austere. It’s all stone and lumber, candles and torches and yet feeling gloomy and cold. The main chamber is lit and warmed by a large fireplace. At the end of a long table sits Alexius. He sits with his back at the fire place so you can’t see his face very well from the distance. She comes near the table and draws a chair to his right.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation.”

“Thank you for inviting me. I was actually really hungry.”

“You have a specific preference for the meals, dear?”

_Dear? So we are old friends now._

“No. Will we have Fereldan traditional dishes or Tevinter?”

“Which one you prefer?”

“I’m unfamiliar with both, sir. So whichever you recommend.”

“Then let me indulge you with some delicacy from my home.”

He signals one of his servants that retreats for a moment and returns quickly followed by two girls who bring glasses and some drinks to the table. She looks closely at one of them who pours something bright orange in her glass. She’s a young elf wearing a thin metal chain around her neck but is the tattoo on the young woman’s wrist that catch Fae’s eyes and makes her frown.

_A slave. Figures._

“Try it.”

_He means the drink._

“Cheers?!”

He looks like he’s unfamiliar with the term but knows the gesture and toasts with her.

_Some orange based juice, a bit bitter but tasty._

“It’s good.”

“Have you tasted something similar where you’re from?”

_1 st try to loosen my lips, welcome. _

“No, not really.”

He waits for a follow up but she throws the ball in his court:

“How is Felix feeling?”

_Careful not to choke._

He swallows and looks at her intensely.

“My son has a generous heart. He’s like his mother - kindhearted, quick-witted… **innocent**.” He lays weight on the last word. “believing and seeing the best in people.”

“Are you ashamed… or afraid?” Fae asks in a low voice and keeping her gaze on him.

She wants to hide her fear and tries to reason with the man in front of her. Like Felix, she sees and searches for both sides of the coin on people. Right now she tries to reach Alexius the father not Alexius the Venatori cultist.

“I am willing to do **anything** to save my son.”

“I know. We have one thing in common. We both want what is best for Felix.”

“Haven’t I mentioned to you Felix resembles his mother? If he bared more resemblance with me, he would have cut your throat the moment you stepped from that time fracture. I have an advice for you. And you will do well to listen. **Don’t** take me as a fool. Your life hangs by a very thin thread, dear.

Now, should we proceed to the first dish?”

She feels her armpits sweating heavily, her heart is beating so fast. Yes, she feels intimidated by this man in front of her and her head feels dizzy. It’s not the drink but the fear which threats to engulf her. But she must remain calm.

They serve the first meal. Stuffed olives and some assortments of cheese.

“Then let’s stop playing games. Cards on the table. Umm… this looks delicious.”

“Oh, but try them first, dear.”

“First, stop calling me dear. Unless you wish for me to call you Vent.”

“I know what Felix told you. How quickly he found a confident in you. That only rises the question what more has he revealed?”

“Actually it was I who divulged some of your secrets to Felix. I wonder… why haven’t you shared with your son the true nature of the master you serve? You’re afraid, aren’t you? If you fail… what will happen to you? What will happen to Felix?”

Alexius puts his glass down, his elbows on the table and leans forward towards her, slightly menacing.

“Am I to understand you came here to stop me?”

“Let me tell you the quick version. I didn’t plan to get here, I didn’t know this place even existed in reality. But I’ve heard about it. Since I know some things that haven’t yet happened, one can only assume I’m from the future.” He leans on his back and a sneer escape him. “You studied time warping magic, didn’t you? Are you so be surprised it works?”

“Are you a mage?”

“No. I am not. I want to give you an advice like you gave me. And I also suggest you will follow it. Your plan will fail. The magic that created the Breach also allows this time fractures to happen. You can not go previous to that moment. This is why you will **never** be able to do what the Elder One asked you to do - to stop the survivor of the Breach to get the mark on his hand. You will **fail** and doom both you and Thedas with you.”

“Why wouldn’t I…”

“I haven’t finished! I know you love Felix and you want to save him. I know about the taint and that you feel responsible for that… tragedy. I’m sorry for your loss. I truly am. Felix loves you too and respects you. That is why he fears of what you become and what you accepted to do for them, for him. Let me help you save Felix. Another way.”

“There is no other way. Don’t you dare sell me false hopes in exchange for your life.”

“I am not…”

“ **Enough!** ” he rises from his chair and goes closer to the fireplace.

_He is afraid. He might relish in the idea that Tevinter may come to its past glory but he is not a monster. He is ambitious and clever… and I believe also desperate. I think Felix talked with his father before coming to see me. I told him the herald will spoil his father’s plans and capture him. He might have believe he can sway his father’s heart with the new information he got from me. But he couldn’t. I think I will risk pressing the issue further with his father._

She rises from the chair also and turns toward the fireplace. One of the venatori guards, with a mask on his face, sees her and moves to place himself between her and Alexius. 

“Let her pass.”

She comes near him. His face, lighten by the fire, is no longer menacing. He looks like he’s aged a few years, his sorrow and fears mark him as their own. She can’t help but feel pity for this man.

“He promised you he can save him, didn’t he?”

Alexius keeps staring in the fire.

“Did he say how?”

He shakes his head.

“Alexius, I understand you. I do. I would do anything to save someone I love. Anything. But I fear Corypheus sees you all as pawns and I would not trust in his words.”

“Corypheus?” he turns and looks at her.

“Yes. You didn’t know his name? What do you know about him? What has he told you?”

“Corypheus….” He moves away from the fireplace and starts pacing the room.

“You know he was a grand priest of Dumat in the ancient times. He was also one of the magisters that entered the fade and said to have found the black city and were cast out. He was then imprisoned for centuries and released from his chains a few years ago, I believe…”

Alexius comes rushing towards her, grabs her by the arms and says in a desperate voice:

“If you’ve truly seen the future, speak. Does he succeeds? What happens then? What will happen with the world? With… Felix?”

“In a year from now, if the herald is no longer alive, Corypheus wins the war, the veil is ruptured and demons start pouring from the fade, red lyrium engulfs Thedas, the whole world is dying and… and Felix is slowly dying…”

“Then how come you’re alive? No… no… you are lying, you deceitful little rat!”

He signals his men who come and take both her arms and turning one last time to look at her says:

“He will save… he will force the truth out of you and reward his faithful servant. You were most useful, more than I imagined. You can retire now. I’ll ask a servant to save for you some of our delicious olives since you seem found of and send it to your room.”

“You bastard! I thought you have a heart I can appeal to. It’s a pity Felix is your son. You don’t deserve him!”

“I know, painfully. You will not see my son again, however. I will send him your regards, my dear.”

_OMG, I’m such a fool. What have I done? What if I end up on Corypheus’s hands? Please God, no. Please!_


	3. Escape

_Ending on the same bed, crying this time, but what good is crying in this situation? I was a fool to even attempt to change his views. How could he possibly believe the words of a “rat” when his future God promised to help? Even if he has his doubts, he can’t just back away now. Besides, those men are venatori. He is controlled, watched closely, not just protected. You were an idiot, Fae, and now you must pray he doesn’t decide to send you right away to his master._

It’s past midnight when she awakens, jumps out of bed, startled by a sound she heard outside, like a body was smashed against the wooden door of her chamber.

She is confused from waking up from a dream, confused about where she is and trembling, waiting to see what happens next.

The door creaks when is slowly opened by someone on the other side. It’s pitch black inside the room and the sudden bright makes her eyes hurt.

“Shush. Follow me.” A whisper in the silence of the night.

_Oh, the shusher… and it sparkles… damn it, Fae. Wake up already. It’s a woman’s voice, I think._

“Let me quickly put on my boots.”

She then follows the light, literally, and someone grabs her by the hand, extinguishes the flame and drags her down the hall. She keeps her mouth shout but she’s dying to ask about Felix. Where is he? Is he alright?

They don’t stop until they are in the courtyard. The woman signals Fae to stop, puts a cloak on her and gestures her to follow through another door which leads to the kitchen and then an opened pantry and finally down some stairs that lead to a narrow passage with mold-full walls and cobwebs. The air is dampen here and there are no windows. A dungeon.

“Where are you taking me? Where is Felix?” she whispers behind the woman.

“Keep quiet. We’re out soon.”

They crawl in what looks like an old sewer and at the end of, a closed trap. The woman opens it. Fae steps in hay and there is not much else she can discern in that dark room but once the door opens the moon light makes everything clear.

_Finally some fresh air._

She takes a deep gulp of air. She sees the woman in front of her do the same. She is an elf but she’s not dressed like a servant.

“Thank you!”

“We shouldn’t stop. I don’t know how soon they will notice my absence.”

“Felix?”

“He is alright. He sent me to get you out.”

_Will he join us?_

“Will he remain in the castle? Wouldn’t Alexius find out…”

“He will be able only to speculate on his son involvement. After all, he is still locked and guarded in his chamber.”

“Then how did he…?”

“Even an indentured mage has its tricks.”

_The way she accentuated the word indentured, with such disdain and also anguish makes me think the woman in front of me is…_

“Are you… Fiona?”

“I am. I see Felix told you about me.”

_I don’t confirm, neither contradict her. It’s better to let her think what she will._

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere safe.”

“I wonder if there is such a place here.”

_I voiced one of my many worries. This is crazy. If this is truly Thedas, it’s a place I don’t want to be in. I was born in a generation that hasn’t known the horrors of war. Reading them in a history book isn’t the same as living it. And here, everything multiplied. And the cherry on top – monsters of all sorts. I don’t want to meet abominations, darkspawns, giant spiders and demons. I have trouble killing tiny bugs bear handed, I flinch when I see blood and I’m not a fit person… The old woman who sent me here, sent me to my death. There for, I shouldn’t care about their concerns and focus **only** on finding a way back. Appealing to Alexius was stupid._

“Are you truly from the future?”

Fae interrupts her chain of inner thoughts.

“What? Who told you..?”

“One of the servants – one of my people.”

_We always forget the invisible eyes and ears the servants are._

“It’s complicated.”

“I understand your caution.”

“It’s not that. Truly is hard to explain and I don’t have the answer either so…”

_I don’t think she believes me._

“What about the knowledge you carry? Has it have any truth in it?”

“Yes. All I told Alexius is true.”

“I see.”

“You don’t believe me. It’s alright, I also understand perfectly. I wouldn’t believe myself also.”

Fiona remains silent and gestures Fae to quicken her steps. Fae is walking as fast as she can and is surprised by the speed of the woman on those twisted grounds full of mold and tree branches and rocks.

_Elves… Light feet, graceful, quick… I’m like an elephant walking beside her, noisy and slow. But I am wrong – an elephant is quite fast._

“May I ask you something? It’s a personal question. If you don’t want to answer it, it’s alright.”

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you tell him he is your son? Are you afraid he will reject you? Why do you think is better he doesn’t know you exist?”

“By the ancestors, how do you know such a thing?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t intrude. Forget I asked anything.”

“I will not. Answer me! How do you know?”

_Again my mouth rushed before my brain caught her._

“The same way I know about the person behind the Breach, about Alexius’s master and his plans, about this world history and some parts of the future.”

“I knew Alexius saw you as a threat. I didn’t understand until now how big this threat must be.”

“Yeah, lucky me…”

“You will be safe with the Inquisition.”

“So that’s where we’re going, isn’t it?”

She nods.

_I shouldn’t have mentioned about Alistair. Is none of my business. I’m just pissed off of all these secrets and somehow project my own family issues on others…_

_(memories of her past life come to alive as she travels along Fiona, toward the inquisition camp)_

<<After her mother died she lost herself in her old books that once got her into trouble with her parents, she hid her pain in endless daydreaming even when she was at school. Her high school teachers showed understanding in the first months after the tragedy but their concern grew with time and her father was called in many times by the school counselor. Her grades failed and her father couldn’t afford to keep her there so they decided to move.

When they left town she felt she was to blame for everything. She saw her father sinking in sorrow and the bottles kept him floating in the evenings. He escaped through alcohol and soon lost his job, he couldn’t afford the rates for the car so he sold it. Faith and her father moved in with her aunt, her father’s sister. She didn’t have kids, was living alone so she welcomed them with open arms. Faith got a part time job at a local coffee shop in order to help her aunt.

At the new high school she met Margaret who will become her best friend. Margaret will introduce her into video games. She discovered new worlds she could lose herself into, new friends she loved spending time with. Margaret loved the action but she loved the stories, exploring the worlds up to the last little details. She became addicted very soon and started comparing her ordinary uneventful life with those of her characters. And it pained her to wake up in the morning after an amazing dream where she was somewhere else. When Maggie hooked up with Aaron and stopped spending time with her, she felt more alone than ever and video games only reminded her of the time they spend together playing online or discussing about the games. So she rage quit anything PC related and that’s when she saw them again. Her old crush, waiting silently on the shelves, dusty and forgotten. Books. Lost in them, the other worries were slowly fading away. She didn’t notice when her father stopped working, missed home for days and came back only to lock himself in his room. Not just once her aunt called police to track him down. But one day he never came back. A week past and then one more and one more after that and weeks turned into months. The police haven’t found him. Her aunt suspected suicide. Faith hoped he left… somewhere and found his peace there. And perhaps one day he will return, happy, as he once was and they could be again a family.>>

“It’s better for everyone that he remains ignorant. I will not be the mother he deserves. I wouldn’t know how.”

_Wow. She wants to talk about it. She is in pain._

“You know, I will share with you something that very few know about Alistair. When he was trapped inside the Fade by the sloth demon while trying to save the Circle Tower, that on Calenhad lake, from abominations…” Fiona nods showing she knows the incident “he was trapped inside his own mind. You know what visions had him trapped? What desperate wishes that made him forgot about the world outside? He imagined living happily with the woman he thought is his sister and his nephews, like a happy family. He didn’t care about **anything** else… That simple living brought him the greatest happiness.”

Fiona turns her face away from Fae, hiding the tears in her eyes.

“I believe Alistair desires above all the feeling of belonging, of having a family. He adopted the Wardens as his family, Duncan in particular, and he lost him also. I’m not telling you what’s best for you, for him… I just think… it’s just sad to have you so near and not know, go on living without knowing the truth.”

“You care about my son… I am grateful for that.”

“I just…”

“He is king now. To tell the truth will be… No, the sacrifice I made was for his own good.”

_Keep telling yourself that…_

“We are close. Follow me.”

*

(near Crossroads, inside the Outskirts camp)

They received a note from Alexius, inviting the Herald for negotiations the day after tomorrow. Knowing about the trap, Cassandra advised Lavellan to postpone it until next week. She agreed and asked a scribe to send a note to Alexius, telling him urgent business called her to Haven but she is eager to continue the talks once she gets back. Varric helped her politely phrase the unscheduled and regretted delay excuse. Cullen and Leliana will want to hear about the news and they need advice on how to proceed. Lavellan knew the mark on her hand will eventually draw out the enemies like halla to spindleweed, but she didn’t expect to show their face so soon.

Still no sign from Felix and they will not be able to wait for long. This morning they will leave and head to Haven.

“The mounts from Dennet will shorten the trip to Haven. I expect to arrive tomorrow, before sunset.” Cassandra says.

She takes a map off the table and looks at it. Lavellan watches her thinking this woman never takes a break.

“Did you skipped breakfast again?” Lavellan asks smiling.

“Don’t trouble yourself with such trivial things. I am fine.”

“Come. I’m sure Varric has left you something.”

When they’re about to leave the tent a scout enters.

“My lady Herald, there is a woman who wishes to speak to you.”

“No rest for the weary… or the hungry.” Lavellan laughs and looks at Cassandra and then turns to the scout “And does this woman have a name?”

“I… Um… I think it’s the grand enchanter.” The man mumbles.

“Interesting. Send her in.” Cassandra instructs the young man.

“Um… There is another woman with her…” the scout continues.

“Of course, the more, the merrier, am I right, Cassandra? Send them both in.”

The Seeker rolls her eyes and turns her back, returning to the table she left moments ago.

Lavellan recognized Fiona the moment she stepped in, despite the hood she is wearing to cover her face. The other woman, however, she does not.

“Grand enchanter, this is an unexpected visit. Here to convey a message from your Tevinter _protector_?”

“No, my lady. I was sent here by someone else. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Someone else?” Cassandra approaches the Herald and Fiona.

“His son. Felix.”

Lavellan looks at Cassandra.

“And why would Felix secretly send you here, in clear disobey to his father, to meet with the Herald?” Cassandra asks.

“He wanted me to give you this.”

Fiona hands Lavellan a sealed letter.

_She took it and she’s reading it right now. My fate is in this young woman’s hands. I don’t know if she really is very young or just looking it. Oh, the madness… Cassandra and the future inquisitor in front of me… I can’t help myself staring at them. Lavellan is staring back, frowning at me. Look away, weirdo! You are scaring the Herald. She passed the letter to Cassandra. What did Felix write about me? Well, I’ll find out soon._

Cassandra takes Lavellan further back inside the tent and whispers something before coming back, approaching the guests and addresses Fiona:

“Tell Felix we accept his request. She will be safe with us. Please inform him we will not be able to remain in Redcliffe village however but we will return soon for the negotiations with his father. She will join us in Haven… if she wishes so” Cassandra turns and looks at Fae.

_Me? Join them in Haven?_

_I nod._

“Great. Then it’s settled. Welcome to the Inquisition, Fae!” Lavellan says and smiles.

_I can’t help but grin. It’s insane, truly, but feels awesome. Sweet madness. I know I will regret my joy later._

“Thank you!”

“I need to go. I hope Alexius didn’t notice my absence.” Fiona says. “I hope we will see each other before long.”

Fae takes Fiona’s hand. “I hope so too. Thank you, Fiona, for everything. And please tell Felix… tell him he will not get rid of me so easily. We will see each other soon.” Fae smiles.

Fiona bows and leaves the tent. Lavellan turns to Cassandra, then to Fae, crosses her fingers and asks:

“So… Join us for breakfast?”

_I hope her overjoy isn’t contagious. I would not recognize myself without the grumpy look._


	4. Religion

The Inquisition party is making a halt on its way to Haven. He watches the young woman dismounting the horse with the help of the man traveling with her. She is pale and stumbling a bit when finally on solid ground. She isn’t fit for riding in that peculiar vestments. He watches as another woman comes closer and he can hear her say:

“Come, take this. It will make you feel better.”

The young woman shakes her head. “Just water, please.”

_Spending the entire day vomiting and delaying the inquisition party every time I need to do it isn’t how I imagined my second day in Thedas. Charming. Not only monsters are dangerous for me but also the local microbial flora. They offered me some poultice but I refused. I am NOT ingesting any more of their things. Water will suffice for now. I feel so weak I hold onto my companion on the horse with all my power, afraid I will fall off it. I see their pity glances my way and their politely hidden annoyance each time I ask to stop. Bloody breakfast, bloody Thedas. I knew my joy won’t last._

_I blame Varric for my indigestion. I bet the booze he offered me caused all this. I spotted other “familiar faces” that morning, at breakfast, and some were formally introduced to me. Varric introduced himself but no introduction was necessary on his account. The inquisitive dwarf didn’t disappoint. He was curious, witty, charming and apparently carries his own liquor when traveling. A liquor he shared with me… to calm the nerves he said. More likely loosen the tongue. But I took nevertheless. I was nervous indeed._

He sees the young woman approaching them.

“I am really sorry for the delay.” Fae tells Lavellan.

“Look at the bright side. The horses are grateful. Small stops actually do them good.” she replies smiling.

“Not to mention I should be the one making apologies. Are you feeling better?” Varric asks Fae.

“You should indeed apologize.” Lavellan laughs. “What did you put in that drink, Varric? You should at least give a fair warning next time.”

“No. It’s nothing wrong with his drink. It’s just I’m unaccustomed to…”

“Sharing a drink with a dwarf?”

“Thanks, Chuckles. Scare her and she’ll never accept anything from me again.”

“I believe that will be the wise choice.” Solas replies.

“I should… ”

He watches the young woman getting pale again, putting a hand to her mouth and rushing away from them.

“Poor girl. She reminds me of Daisy’s first days in Kirkwall, getting accustomed to the smells inside the alienage.”

There is something rather peculiar about her, he is thinking. “Herald, you said she is the woman Felix told us about. Did he share any details about her origin?”

“He didn’t, Solas. He just said she will be of great help for us and that makes her a danger for his father. He also asked us to not rush her into telling all at once. She is still in shock. Apparently his father kept her as a prisoner.”

The enemy will reap the benefits of each moment they spend fumbling in the dark, blinded. They can’t afford to delay questioning her, he is thinking. But what information can this woman have that is so precious Felix will risk his father rage helping her escape from his prison? And risk also Fiona’s well being.

“I should probably go and see if I can be of any help.”

“Yes, please do.” Lavellan tells him.

_It’s so cold. I’m so cold and I began to shiver. I don’t know any longer if I’m sick from the indigestion or from the nerves of seeing them in front of me, hearing them talking with me. They didn’t ask me anything yet but I expect once we get to Haven that will change. What should I share with them? How can I explain to them who I am? I can’t. I’m feeling sick only thinking about it. Oh, God, he is coming my way. His look is quite unnerving._

“I think this will help. Keep it under your tongue for a few moments and don’t chew.”

“Thank you but I don’t think is a good idea to put anything else in my mouth, at the time.”

“Trust me, it will make you feel better.”

_Trust you? You are not exactly a reference point of trustworthiness._

“What is this exactly?”

“You haven’t seen elfroot before?”

“Ahm… no… not like that, not real.”

What an odd answer, he thinks. She opens her mouth, puts the leaf under her tongue and he watches as her face turns into grimace, like a baby’s.

_It’s bitter-sweet. It quickly has the same effect as lemon. It calms a bit the sensation. It also soothes the throat. It feels good._

“Ma serannas.”

“You speak elven?”

“Oh, no. I only know a few words and expressions. Just like a baby.”

He smiles. “I see, da’len.” He says testing further her knowledge.

“I know I’m a child in your eyes, more reasons than solely my age, but I would rather you call me Fae. Just Fae.”

“I will do so, if that is what you wish… just Fae.”

_I wish I could ask him why. Why, Solas? Why? I really liked your character and I was shocked to see its true face. I can’t trust you and it’s better for me to stay away from you. The least you know about me, the better._

“I’m feeling better. I think I should…”

“Don’t rush. Besides, we will make camp as soon as we get to the mountain pass. If you want, I could tell them we will catch with their party later further. And I will stay with you here until you feel better.”

_What? Alone with the wolf? Ahm… I don’t think so. This sheep will stay with the herd, away from his grasp._

He can see a hint of panic on her face.

“Mmm… no, it won’t be necessary. But thank you, Solas!”

“Is this a refusal because you truly feel better or are you afraid of me?”

_Is my face so easy to read? A counter attack is necessary._

“Why would I be afraid of you? Should I be?”

She is playing coy. What is she hiding?

“No. You have nothing to fear from me. And you are safe from him also.”

_Him? Does he mean Fen’Harel?_

“Him?”

“Alexius.”

“Oh… him… yeah…”

Interesting. She looked less anxious at the mention of the man she is supposed to run from. Who does she really fear or what?

“Come….” he touches her arm and she flinches. He looks with surprise at her reaction but quickly goes on “…. Let’s join the others.” She nods. “…and also take this. It will keep you warm.”

_A crystal. A fire crystal. It got warm at his touch. So cool._

“Wow. Magic is awesome.”

_Ups. Speaking out load._

His eyes widen and can’t hold on a chuckle.

“Yes, laugh at me. Well laugh all you want. It’s true.”

She appears a bit embarrassed.

“I am not laughing at you, Fae. It’s endearing watching your enthusiasm. Life becomes dreadful the moment you no longer find enthusiasm for anything around you.”

_He got sad. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming._

“Well, just keep swimming.”

“Hmmm?”

“It means just keep going forward, with a positive attitude about life. And, very important also, nolite te bastardes carborundorum.”

_It’s fun to see his puzzled face._

“A book quote. It means don’t let the bastards grind you down.”

“I never heard that quote.”

“Have you read all the books that are out there?” she is teasing, he is thinking “Actually, it would have been really strange if you had heard it.”

“Why is that?”

“Well… It’s….Never mind… Look, they get ready to leave.”

“Are you purposefully evasive or just accidentally?”

He made her laugh.

“Are you naturally so curious or is it something in the air tonight?”

“Both. I’ll save your answer for later, then.”

“Solas.”

“Fae.”

Fae bows her head and turns to leave. She heads toward the man who rides with her and mounts the horse. She is still smiling but doesn’t look his way. Solas takes one more glance her way before mounting his stallion.

*

The moment the inquisition party made camp, Fae went straight to bed. She was so tired that she fall asleep quickly. Despite her fear that the night will be freezing cold, the crystal did its trick and she slept like a baby throughout the whole night.

She woke up early in the morning, when the camp was still quiet. She found the camp fire, sit down on a log and watched some men and women preparing breakfast. She startled when she heard the wolves howling nearby but, looking around, she noticed she is the only one that did.

_If the sound alone makes me so scared, I don’t even want to start thinking how I will react if I see a pack of wolves… or worse…_

“Sleep well?”

_Cassandra. She startled me._

“Yes. You?” Fae replied.

“I never sleep well on our trips out. I don’t think I had a single peaceful sleep since the Breach.”

“She will close it. Have faith.”

“I always had. But faith alone is never enough. We need the mages to help us close it and for that we are impelled to negotiate with a mad cultist.”

“We both know you are past negotiations. You need to seize control over Redcliffe.”

“You speak so confidently like it’s an easy task.”

Fae turns her eyes away from Cassandra’s scrutinizing look. They remain silent for a few moments before Cassandra asks another question:

“Where was your tunic tailored? I’ve never seen one like that before. Does the symbol mean anything?”

_How weird would be to tell her the truth. It’s from a game, just like the Chantry symbol on her torso._

“The Alliance symbol – let’s say it’s a symbol for one thing that defines humans: a constant seek for knowledge and exploration, to reach places where no one else has reached before, to cross limits that no one else has done before, to always test our limits and believe deep inside that there are none unreachable… eventually. We wouldn’t be where we are, as a species, if we didn’t have this defining trait.”

“Are you a purist?”

“What?”

“Seeking perfection inside and out? Seeing humans superior to all other races. Yearning human supremacy over the world.”

“No. Very much not. But I do believe we have the potential to do amazing things.”

“Without the guidance of the Maker?”

_There is no point going on._

“I assume you don’t believe in a higher power. You don’t believe the Maker exists?” Cassandra insists.

Varric joins them and interrupts:

“Seeker, you can’t indoctrinate someone on an empty belly. Fill it first before trying to fill the head.”

“Witty at the very hours of the morning.” Cassandra replies to Varric.

“Well, the mind might be still sleepy but the tongue never rests and sometimes it has a will of its own.”

“Oh, I couldn’t agree more. You proved in more occasions than one that your mouth precedes you mind.”

“Your agreement, Seeker, warms my heart more than this firewood could.”

_I love seeing them teasing each other._

“To answer your question, lady Cassandra – the answer is I don’t believe in “belief”. I need proof to understand things around me. Pure belief is dangerous. It makes you afraid instead of curious, afraid of things you don’t understand, judging people that don’t share your belief instead of understanding them. It’s too black and white.”

“I disagree completely. The Maker teaches us love, understanding, tolerance. It’s the people that are greedy, judging and resentful.”

“How is an Exalted March the proof of tolerance and understanding?”

Varric smirks and warns her: “O-oh. I’ll be careful if I were you, Fae. You are navigating dangerous waters here.”

“I am curious of hearing the answer too.” Solas intervenes.

“By all means, join the show, Chuckles.”

“It isn’t fair to judge an entire religion based on its followers’ mistakes. Especially when the exalted march that you mention started as a freedom movement.”

“Yes and now it continues as a disguised threat. Isn’t it part of the Chant that the Maker will come again when his name will be sang on all corners of Thedas?”

“How in Maker’s… how is that a threat?” Cassandra replies irritably.

“I will not show my face unless **everyone** praises me? And what will you do with those who don’t? They don’t have a place in this peaceful creator’s world?”

Varric sits up and says: “Hold-up your reply, Cassandra. I’ll go grab a plate and be right back. All this excitement has made me hungry.”

“We are all equals in the Maker’s eyes. It is not for us to judge who is worthy and who is not. Only He knows that. But it’s pointless to argue with you. You twisted the meaning to confirm your own certainties of things that in reality are beyond your and my understanding.”

“This is the reason I prefer to avoid answering such questions. You always risk to hurt the other person because belief is so close to the heart and there is no place for rational and natural questions and arguments.”

“You didn’t hurt me nor have you shaken my faith. The maker watches over you too and perhaps one day you will find him.”

“And I will sing His name…”

_This final mocking reply was uncalled for. I instantly regret the words that slipped out of my mouth but too late…_

“I will take my leave of you. Enjoy your breakfast.”

 “I’m…”

But she doesn’t get to finish her apology. Cassandra left.

Fae gets up and leaves also and gets back to her tent. She will not come out of it until the inquisition party leaves camp.

“Both left? Dang… I hate when I miss the final.” Varric tells Solas and takes a sit next to him. “Pickles?” he offers Solas but he shakes his head.


	5. Truth

The ravens arrived before the group reached Haven. Leliana understood quickly some information were deliberately omitted from the missives and the rushed return can only mean trouble. The meeting in Redcliffe must have taken an unexpected turn. She needs to hear all about this Tevinter player who slipped unnoticed in southern lands and already moved ahead them.

She summoned Cullen to join her that morning and wait for the Herald and Cassandra’s return. Cullen insisted that there was a mistake even meeting with the rebel mages. The templars are the allies they should pursue. It’s their discipline that is needed right now. The mages are a volatile option that will only lead to trouble. And this morning he is thinking he will hear soon the words that will confirm his warnings.

It’s only after the party arrives, Cullen and Leliana found out about the new addition they picked in Redcliffe. For some unknown reason Cassandra insist she is kept under wrap until they discuss in private. So Leliana ordered her men to take the woman to a cabin in the village and keep an eye on her until further instructions and don’t draw attention to themselves.

She then caught with the Herald on her way to the Chantry.

“Herald, I looked into what you told me and there is no record of a cult named Venatori.”

“So they opened shop recently.”

“It seems that way. I send a raven to Denerim to inform the crown about what’s happening in Redcliffe and I tracked the location of Arl Teagan. Him and his soldiers have already reached Denerim. We expect a royal party will be soon if it isn’t already on its way to Redcliffe.”

“That is good news.”

“Yes. But whatever Alexius is planning to do I assume he is in a hurry to do it. He can’t have planed to siege Redcliffe for long. He doesn’t have the power, the men to defend it.”

“He wants me.”

“Yes, you said that before but what does it mean?”

“We will have to find out. Our guest might have some answers.”

“The woman you brought with you?”

“Yes.”

“Who is she?”

“No one knows… Only Felix, I believe.”

“And you trusted him? He’s tevinter.”

“And I’m dalish. And a mage. What does that have to do with anything?”

“He is the son of the man you say wants you… for something we don’t know yet. What if he send a spy, an assassin disguised as a former prisoner.”

“Then they played their roles very well. All three of them. But even if that is the case, that’s why we have you here, isn’t it. You will draw your own conclusion after we talk with her.”

“I send note to Cassandra and Cullen to meet in the war room. They must be there already.”

“Then that’s where we’re going.”

*

(in a cabin, somewhere on Haven village)

Two men sit on chairs inside a cabin. It’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop. On a bed, in the corner of the room sits Fae. Next to her are her clothes packed in a pile. She is dressed now in the Inquisition vestments. The only things she kept are her boots and her rings. If someone was to enter the room he or she will see what appear to be three of the Inquisition people sitting awkwardly in silence. Only a closer look at the young woman will tell that she is different from the group. The hair color and cut for once tell she is not likely a commoner. Her pale skin can make someone assume she kept indoor most of the time. So she looks like a new untrained recruit, probably not from Fereldan. She briefly looks at the men that are with her. Only one of them stares back, studying her. He looks like he is chewing something and looks up and down her shamelessly.

_So many scars on such a young man face. He probably intents to scare me with that stare but I am as curious about him and his world as he is of me. And they are two. They put this men to watch over me, inside the cabin. Do they fear I will escape or they believe me to be dangerous? He doesn’t look afraid of me at all. He looks like he’s eager to ask something but frustrated that he can’t._

Fae rises up and sees the man draw back on his chair and putting a hand on his dagger’s grip. She ignores his reaction and goes closer to the table and looks at some parchments on it. Then at the quills in the jar, the chalk drawings on the leather of the chair, the tapestry on the walls, the flower pot at the window, the small cabinet bellow the window and bends down to take a closer look at the books inside it. They all have the Chantry symbol on them. They are all handwritten. Fae smiles. What was she expecting? Printed ink. She takes one of them and smells it. She always does that with books she gets her hand on.

_It smells good. Not like fresh magazines. This smells… sweet and like flowers were pressed inside it._

She noticed both the men looking at her and she smiles at them and puts the book back. She can’t read it. She gets up and all three jump from the startle when the silence is broken by someone knocking on the door.

Another agent of Leliana enters the cabin and whispers something to one of the man.

_The chewing tobacco man turns and gestures me. What am I? A dog? He thinks I can’t speak?_

“What is it?”

_He looks a bit surprised that I spoke._

“Come, they are waiting.” He says with a deep, hoarse voice.

“Who is waiting?”

He looks at her annoyed and sneers. Then he gets closer.

“Are you done?...” _he thinks he is threatening but just looks like an idiot. Another man accustomed to put women to their place. “_ This isn’t an invitation. Now move!”

Fae doesn’t argue with him and follows the men to the Chantry and inside it. Once in, she starts coughing. With no windows, no drafts of air and so many candles the air in this room is so heavy and full of scents. 

_It’s so dark inside. Gloomy. I never liked churches._

She knows where they are heading and the anxiety makes her sick. What will she tell these people?

*

(in the war council room)

“I am as ignorant as you are concerning the woman’s identity and purpose. However, if the words of another tevinter can be an assurance for anyone here, I want to add that I vouch for Felix and his intentions. He wouldn’t have risked so much if he didn’t believe in it.” Dorian tells the council.

“What if she refuses to answer our questions?” asks Cullen.

“Oh, she will certainly have no restrain in making her opinion heard, Commander.” Cassandra replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

“Don’t mind her. She got the opportunity to… exchange pleasantries with Fae on our way here.” says Lavellan.

“Don’t assume that my judgement of her will be tainted by my first impression. I will remain impartial, Herald.”

“Of course.” Replies Lavellan smiling.

The door opens and Fae, accompanied by a man, enters the room.

_This is it. This is it… This is it…_ (a Shrek scene plays inside Fae’s mind) _and… there it is…. the awkward silence… except there is no baby cry. Only my panicked internal voice is jumping with each beating heart._

_There is Cullen, right in front of me, and Josephine to the right, Leliana to my left and Dorian, right next to the door._

“Welcome Fae!” Lavellan says smiling.

_Lucky for me she is here. I’m like the new scared puppy in the house. Except I don’t pee in a corner… yet._

Lavellan introduced the council members and Dorian last. Fae moves forward for each of them to shake their hands and they all look a bit puzzled watching her doing it. But she keeps doing it. First Cullen who for a moment assumes she gave him the hand to kiss it and flusters a bit, then Josephine who quickly catches the greeting custom, then Leliana who makes also a little head bow, under the hood. And finally Dorian. His hands skin is soft at touch.

_How can I avoid looking like a stupid fan girl when lovely, sassy Dorian is in front of me? Damn._

“I haven’t seen lilac nail polish since I left Tevinter. How interesting.”

Fae takes her hand away and hides her finger nails in a fist.

“Have you ever traveled to Tevinter, lady Fae?” asks Josephine.

“No.”

Lavellan laughs.

“Ain’t I hilariously ridiculous to have assumed that is your natural nail color, Fae? I wanted to question you about it but thought you might felt offended.”

_Are we talking about nail polish now? Seriously?_

*Cullen coughs suggestively*

_There’s a man who shares my annoyance._

“Yes, Commander… I get it.” Lavellan turns her glance to Cullen and smiles. She then looks at Fae and says:

“Fae, I don’t want to waste my time and your time. You know why you are here. Felix letter was brief and elusive. To put it briefly, we don’t know anything about you except that you know some things that can be useful to us and that Alexius is afraid that you will sing his tales to his enemies and prefers you caged. To summarize what you might already know, he invited me to a negotiation, alone, at Redcliffe castle.”

Fae nods.

“We all assume it’s a trap. Thanks to Felix however, we know about it.” Lavellan continues.

“And you plan to infiltrate inside the castle, I guess through the mill passage.” Fae replies.

They all look at each other.

“Yes. The same passage I assume Fiona took to help you escape.” Leliana says.

“Exactly.”

“With the proper distraction and with Dorian’s help, we will be able to infiltrate the castle...”

“That’s me, in case you wondered. The **proper** distraction for the evening.” Lavellan says and Fae smiles.

“The question is what he intends to do and why?” Leliana continues.

“And what connection is between him and Corypheus?” Cassandra intervenes.

“And **how** exactly do you know about his plans?” Cullen concludes.

_Thank you, Cullen, for making me feel so comfortable and confidant._

“The answer to your question, Commander, will make me appear crazy in your eyes. But I guess there are more important things than that. I know about his plans because I have seen them.”

“You mean…?” Dorian says but Fae interrupts him

“I mean I have seen the future… the possible future because it’s not something unchangeable. If you want me to explain how, I will not be able to. It’s as weird to me as it is to you. And if you want proof also I can’t provide anything. The only proof will be time. But now, about the things in front of us… Yes, Alexius works for Corypheus. Corypheus is a tainted magister, one of the magisters that are said to entered physically in the Fade.”

“We know that he was a darkspawn magister but he is dead.”

“He isn’t. Hawke killed him but he has powers… just like an archdemon. He transferred his essence to another blighted creature body.”

“What you say is so preposterous that I don’t know if we should listen anymore to a thing you say.” Cassandra says indignantly.

“Please continue, Fae.” Leliana says.

“He woke in a world where his Gods no longer answer. He was the first priest of Dumat and, like the Chantry says, the first magisters heard the calling of their Gods and now he is confused, angry and desires to enter the Fade again. He says they found the City already blacken and it was empty. He wants to replace the Creators and… be a God I guess. Restore the ancient Tevinter and rule…”

“She’s crazy. She must be.” Cassandra interrupts again.

“You know what happened at the conclave?” Leliana asks ignoring Cassandra’s objection.

“Yes. Something he didn’t plan.” Fae looks at Lavellan. “You interrupted some kind of ritual and took upon you the anchor. That thing on your hand was the tool he intended to use to enter the Fade physically.”

“What happened with the Divine. Why the conclave? Why the temple?” Leliana insists to get a more detailed answer.

“I… can only speculate. He intended to sacrifice the Divine. Why her I don’t know. Why the temple? I can only assume it has something to do with the lyrium beneath and perhaps the veil being thinner in that area. Or he needed many people to sacrifice for his blood ritual? Like he probably did the first time? What makes it even more dangerous is that he uses red lyrium… You know how dangerous it is.”

Leliana nods.

“There is so many things I can tell you but I’m afraid of the consequences.”

“Consequences?”

“Yes. I would tell you in order to help you but what if it makes things worse? For example I was stupid enough to let Alexius know about… about how I know what he intends to do for Corypheus isn’t going to work. What if the fact that I told him will reach Corypheus and change the entire game. Change his plans? **That** will be frightening indeed.”

“How could you tell him that?” Cullen replies furiously. “What did you think you will accomplish?”

“Change his mind? Prevent him from doing something stupid? He wasn’t a bad person. He is more desperate than evil. I thought…”

Cullen scowls, turns his back to Fae and moves from his place.

“I **am** foolish, all right?“ she rises her voice and he turns and looks at her. “Call me an idiot, whatever you want but I **want** to help you. But I need guidance. I don’t know this world as you do. I only read about it.”

“You’ve said you have seen it.” Leliana points out.

_I am **not** going to say I played it. Enough weirdness as it is._

“Both. I’ve seen it like a video recording… you won’t understand it…. It’s like a memory you can look at it as it unfolds.”

“Where have you seen this?” Lavellan asks. “Can we see it too?”

“No. Because it came from my world.”

Cassandra quickly replies, with an irritated tone in her voice: “And what world is that?”

“Not Thedas.”

“I told you she’s insane.”

“I am not.” Fae’s eyes fill with tears. “And I wish I were. If I were crazy I wouldn’t be truly here but in a mental hospital. I **don’t** want to be here. I don’t belong here. I will most likely not survive your world.” She stops and holds her breath to fight the tears and then breathes out. “I want to go home.”

All the eyes are on her now and the same awkward silence follows.

“Come now, my dear, cheer up. This world isn’t so full of perils… oh well…. Who am I kidding. It is. But you can learn to navigate it. And what kind of hosts will we be if we wouldn’t help you with that.”

_Dorian. Lovely of him to encourage me._

“I believe you.”

Fae stares at Cassandra.

_What did she say? I must have misheard._

“I believe that you are trying to help. If what you said is true or not it remains to be proven. Until then, I will hold my judgement for myself.”

“Thank you.” Fae smiles. “I would hug you to show you how much it means for me what you said but I know you will hate it so… I will restrain myself.”

“Too bad. If you ask me, life is too ugly to squander affection when given with open arms.” Dorian replies.

“And it will be a nice change to see Cassandra blush for once.” Josephine adds.

“I agree, Josie.” Leliana replies.

“Are we done talking about me? We have to decide what do to next.”

“Yes, Cassandra.” Says Leliana. “Fae, you didn’t tell us what is Alexius planing to do once he meets with the Herald.”

_This is what I feared. What happens next is essential. They will see what is at risk, the power of the Elder One, they will hear about Celene. What if they decide not to risk it once I tell them what happens?_


End file.
